Girl Wolf
by Katherine Knight
Summary: Heart Monitor. Stilles's cousin move to Beacon Hills. Stilles is thrill since he is very close to her. She has a secret, and he knows. Derek and Scott find out her secret after School Night.
1. Chapter 1

**Girl Wolf**

**Prologue**

_ In "Heart Monitor", after they boys get out of detention, Stilles go back home and find out that his very close cousin, Elfy Nikolayevich; it's going to be living with him and his father while her parents are going through a tough divorce. He's very happy, since she was the one who helped him and his dad after his mother died, so they are very close. She has a secret that he is the only one who knows. But, after they meet the Alfa, Derek and Scott find out her secret. Even though, in the beginning, he doesn't fond her very much, after sometime, Derek develop a crush on her._

**Chapter 1**

**Stilles POV**

- Alright. Both of you. Get out of here. – Professor Harris said.

- Thanks. – Scott mumbled. He and I got up. I was still a bit upset with him, but he was my friend. I wasn't going just to let him down, because I was angry.

- I have to go to work, but I will meet Derek after that at his burned house, like I said before. Why don't you come? – Scott asked.

- Sure. My father asked me to be at home after school. He said he had something to tell me, but I will find a way to get out of it. I'll meet you there… – I answered, nodding, and making my way towards the car.

It didn't take too much time for me to get home. There was a freaking bad-ass red Ducati-Superbike 1098 parked on the front yard._ I wonder who's that is._ I thought while I take my backpack out of my car. _The only one I know that has one of those is…_ I didn't finished the thought, I just ran as fast as I could until I was in the living run, dropping my things in the middle of the way.

- Elfy! – I called to the waist length, curly, lava red haired girl. She turned around with a big smiled and hugged me tightly. – I missed, cousin. – I said not releasing her.

- I missed you too. – She answered with a smooth voice. She kissed my cheek before we separate. Her eyes were puffy and red, like she had been crying. Dad mentioned her parents were getting a divorce, but he didn't tell me anything else and with everything that has been happening I didn't really had the time to actually talk to her.

- What are you doing here? – I asked hugging her again.

- She is staying with us for a while. – My father answered – Well, almost. Her father got her a house in front of ours. That one Mr. Johnson had been selling. She'll live there, so... – Dad explained.

- How are you? – I asked, she looked to her feet. I looked to my dad. He shook his head and said.

- Huh… Why don't you go down to her house, to know the place, since I know that you're going to be frequenting there, and then you can talk about it? I'll… I'll just… go… stay here… - I nodded. We made our ways down the road. It was just five minutes walking, since it actually had a small road to get to the house.

- Why was your bike parked in my front yard, again? – I asked trying to light up the tension in the air, while we both pushed her bike.

- Because I got out to matriculate in your school and after that I went to your house, because your father asked me to. – She answered, looking for her keys, once we got in her house, which was huge.

- I was in school until a few minutes ago and I don't remember seeing you or your bike. Isn't this house kinda big, just for you?

- I didn't stay too long at the school. Your father had already fixed everything for me; I just went to deliver the last papers, because they couldn't send through fax. – She answered, her English accent ticking a little – About the house, you do know my father, don't you? He does everything he can so he doesn't have to need to be there for me. He's trying to compensate me for… Well, everything… - She said opening the door. She showed me around. – You can have one of the rooms if you like. – She said while we made our ways to the kitchen.

- That would be nice. Do you think…? - I stopped. _Is this really a good idea?_ She gave me a look for me to continue. I knew better than do otherwise – Do you thing I can bring a friend over here? – I said. She offered me water, which was kinda the only thing that she had in her refrigerator.

- That wasn't what you were going to ask me…

- I have to go meet Scott and Derek later, I was thinking if I could bring them over here. Scott will love to see you and I'm kinda tired of having Derek threatening rips my head off with his teeth every time he sees me, and I believe you can stop him. But can I ask them to come over anyway? So you can scare Derek for me? – I asked looking at her.

- How do you think I can win a fight with a wolf by born? – She asked with a sarcastic smile.

- If you combine your abilities, you and I both know that you can… - I answered smiling.

- His is really going to rip your head off when he realizes that I know his secret, just because of you, you know that, don't you? – She asked, changing the subject.

- Until I tell him that I just know because of you.

- Then he will want to rip my head off.

- Yeah, but with you, differently than me, he can't actually do it to you, as it was already stated. – I said and she nodded. – Are you going to tell me why my dad got all weird when I asked how you were? – She took a deep breath, and sat down on the floor. I sat right beside her.

- Huh. I overheard a talk between my mom and my dad. You know that they fight each other since forever, don't you? – I nodded. She looked to up, not actually seeing anything – Yeah, well, after I was five years old. But it started again about two years ago. I started to… I got in depression, because after the fights my dad left the house and my mom take it down her anger on me… So I started to hurt myself. I don't really understand why, but it helped me to stop thinking about it. But a week ago I overheard this talk. – She had a weird empty look on her eyes, like she wasn't exactly here. – They were saying things like "You're not going to stay with her! I will! You'll lose" and "I'm better than you! I will beat you! Elfy it's going to stay with me. I will win her!" – A single tear came down her face and I put an arm around her shoulder – They were talking about me like I was a prize. Like to prove that they were better than each other they had to have me as a winning prize. It wasn't because they loved me and because they wanted what was best for me. It was because I was the winning prize. I got so angry. I got furious. I destroyed my room and then I started to feel hurt. I started to suffocate because of the pain. I panicked. I just… It was just the way I found to stop… - She holds her wrists and her breath was faster. I took her hands and took off the bracelets she was wearing.

- You cut yourself… - I finished looking at the scars that went from her wrists until the middle of her forearms. She nodded, looking at it. – How did you managed to leave a scar? It would heal…

- I used sulfuric acid and wolfsbane on the blade so it wouldn't heal, but they found me and cleaned after sometime. But the skin was already scarred. They couldn't handle me and themselves, so they asked me which family member I would rather be close with and I said your father. They called him to ask if he could take care of me for a while, and you know the rest. – She answered. I hugged her. We stayed like that for a while. I wanted to say something, but there was nothing I could say, so I just held her, the same way she did to me when my mother died.

After some time I got a text from Scott:

Derek thinks my boss is the Alfa. I have to prove him wrong. I need your help. I'm going to call the Alfa to the school, but I need your help to break in. Can you meet me right now?

- Scott is asking you to meet him, isn't he? – She asked.

- Yes… I…

- Come on. – She said getting up. – You have to meet your friend and I have to do grocery shop. You are driving me. – She said offering me her hand, so she can help me get up. She gets her purse and we made our ways to my car, after I took the pliers, and I drop her to the at the supermarket.

- Just wait for me here, okay? Don't go anywhere, no matter what, okay? – I asked before she left the car.

- Stilles. Do you know who you're talking to? – She asked me and I nodded. She putted her earphones, waved and got in the market. I drove to pick Scott from work and help him with his stupid plan. While we were in the school I kept thinking: _How the hell am I going to tell Derek about Elfy, without him killing me?_ I was brought out of my thoughts by Scott's "howl". _WTF?_

- Was that okay? I mean it was a howl, right? – He asked me.

- Yeah…Technically.

- How did it sound to you?

- Like a cat being choke to death, Scott.

- What do I do? How am I supposed to do this? – He sound hopeless

- Hey, hey! Listen to me. You're calling the Alfa, alright? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf, okay? Be a werewolf. – I said, and he did.

- And now? – He asked.

- It was awesome, man. – I said smiling. We made our ways back to the parking lot.

- I'm gonna kill both of you! What the hell was that? Were you trying to attract the entire state to the school? – Derek asked

- Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud. – Scott answered

- It was loud. And it was awesome! – I said, laughing

- Shut up!

- Don't be such a sour wolf… - Scott pats me, asking Derek.

- What did you do to him? – He looks to the car

- What? – Derek asked following his look – I didn't do anything. – He said. We start to look around until we heard a grown and saw blood coming out Derek's mouth. We ran into the school. The only thing I could thing about was: _I'm not gonna die in the school!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello. I'd like to ask apologizes for the gramar mistakes. English is not my native language, so if there is any mistake I'd like to you guys to point it out to me.**

**Well I hope you enjoy.**

**Girl Wolf**

**Chapter**** 2**

**Elfy's POV**

When I heard the howl I dropped the bags. _What the hell__? I didn't think they were going to do something so stupid!_ I ran as fast as I could, but still took some time, since the howl came from somewhere far from where I was. _At the school. They are at the bloody school._ Stilles car was parked close to the door, with a dented hood. There was a silver Porshe and a black Camaro close to his car and six different scents, one, in particular that sometimes I wish I didn't know.

I made my way towards the school, but I stopped in dead tracks by a noise, trying to listen better. It sounds like… someone struggling to breath. I followed the sound to, wherever, it was coming from. A handsome, black-haired, jade-green eyes man was lying on the floor, with blood running down his mouth and in his shirt. He looked like he was trying to say something.

– Hush, hush… Come on. The Camaro it's yours, right? – I asked, connecting the smells. He nodded. I picked him up and took – dragged – him to his car, searched the keys in his pocket and drove him to my house. He kept trying to say something, but he couldn't manage to make a sound other than moans and gasping. – Who are you? – I asked looking at him - You are Derek, aren't you? – I asked looking to him, and he nodded looking puzzled – You will know everything, don't worry. Right now I'm going to get you to my house, to take care of your wound. – Once we got there, I putted him at my couch and took him a tower and water to clean the blood. – Was the Alfa that hurt you, wasn't? That is the only way to the wound has not healed yet.

– H-how do y-you k-know? – He chocked, I was going to answer, but was stopped by howl. The Alfa howl. I felt anger coming through me and the fangs came out. I held the on the edge of the couch and took a deep breath. I took the plant vase on the table, beside the couch, and broke it, cutting my hand and squeezed it, the pain stopping the transformation.

– Argh! – I bit my lip trying not to scream. I took deep breath and started to take the glass out of my hand – Now you know how I know everything. Are you feeling better? – He nodded - Listen. Stiles is in the school isn't him? – I asked.

– Yes… W-with Scott. – He answered.

- Scott? But… The howl… - He nodded – Not like you can go anywhere, but stay here! – I said picking my bike keys and making my way back to school. I parked the bike and got in the school, sniffing the air, so I could find Scott. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. He was opening a room's door. I ran into him and pushed him down the on the ground.

- Get of me… - He growled, struggled getting up. I scratched his shirt and pushed him down again growling louder than him and I broke his wrists. He screamed and started to shift back, and breathe heavily. I lay on the ground, right beside him. - Elfy? – He asked looking at me.

- It's good to see you again, Scotty. – I breathed out.

- Damn, Elfy. You do know how to make a great entrance, don't you? – Stilles asked from the door.

- Someone in the family has to have some stile, right darling? – I answered getting up.

- Are you guys okay? – He asked helping Scott get up.

- Thanks to her, you guys are. – Scott said low. A few people got out of the room.

- Oh, my God! Scott! You're bleeding? Are you okay? – A browned hair girl asked hugging Scott. He nodded, kissing her. – I'm so glad that Derek didn't hurt you?

- Thank you. I don't know you, but I am really glad for your concern about me. – I said smiling, catching their attention. She blushed – Though I'm touched about your desperate worry about me… What did you say again? Why would you think Derek was the one hurting him? – I asked.

- Scott and Stilles said that he killed the janitor. – A strawberry blond girl, with a slightly annoying voice, said.

- Well, that would not be possible. – I said, receiving a desperate disapproving look from Stilles and Scott.

- Why not? – A handsome guy asked. Stilles and Scott mumbled no.

- Because his was bleeding his guts out on my couch. So whatever attacked you, and me, right now, it wasn't Derek.

- But… - The guy started.

- Shush! – I said.

- Are shushing me? – He asked.

- No, my dead grandmother. Yes, you! Now shut it! – I said and he did it. – Do you guys hear that? – I asked.

- The police… - Scott said. We made our ways to the parking lot. Stilles, Scott and I went a little behind them. When they were out of reach I smacked the boys head.

- Are you stupid? – I asked – Blaming Derek? Really? That was the best you could do?

- What were we suppose to do? – Scott asked, touching the place I hit.

- Oh, let me see… Perhaps a bloody "I have no idea what the hell just attacked us"? That would be good! Now I have to come up with a history because the both of you! – I said sighing – Just awesome. – We made our ways to where the cops where. I explained the boys' story as one little misunderstood. As an answer of the physiological system because of the fear. They bought it, when I said that I had find Derek with a huge bleeding wound, and that he was at my house. Uncle wanted to come over to check on Derek, which we found in the place that I left him, only with less blood on his shirt and more red towers. Uncle didn't exactly fond the idea of having a twenty one year old man staying the night alone with me at my house, even thought he was hurt, but he knew better then try to fight me about it. He left to complete duty, leaving us alone. The boys started to tell Derek what happened at the school.

- We're lucky to be alive! – Stilles said happy. Derek and I were quiet. There was something bugging me and him too.

- Don't you get it? – Scott asked – He walked right through the door. There was no way he didn't know we were there! But he didn't attack us!

- Why? – Stilles asked – Even if you had to kill with him to get into his pack, you guys would have to kill together, right? So, why didn't he get in the room?

- Because Scott needs to get rid of his actual pack, first. – I said, making the heads snaps towards me. Derek understood what I meant, but the other two looked like idiots. Derek and I sighed.

- Your pack, it's the people you lean on. The people you hang with. Your friends. – Derek explained – In Scott's case you, – he pointed to Stilles – Allison, Lydia and Jackson.

- So, – Stilles said after sometime – the Alfa doesn't want to kill us…

- He wants me to do it. – Scott finished. We stayed in silence, each with their own thoughts, until Stilles' phone rang.

– Your mom. – He said giving the cell phone to Scott.

- Say you can spend the night here if you want. – I said to him, before he left the room.

- Okay, something is bugging me. – Derek said. Stilles and I waited for him to continue – Who the hell are you? – He asked looking at me.

- Oh! How rude of me. Elfy Nikolayevich. I'm Stilles cousin. Before you ask: yes, our parents generation seems to be incapable of name their children with decent names. – I said, smiling. Scott came back saying his mother weren't very pleased, but let him sleep over.

- How long have you been a wolf? It has to be for at least a year, because you have a good control. – He said.

- Why, I'm flattered. – I said smirking – I was bitten six months ago, even though I'm not very good controlling my feelings, I'm good pushing them aside to deal with them later.

- It was because of her that I found out about Scott. She told me, right after it happened, but I didn't believe her. I thought she was joking so she just didn't touch the subject anymore. Then it happens to Scott. I told her, and she started to help me on my research about it. – Stilles explained.

- Did your pack let you tell him? And just let you come to live here? – Derek asked looking annoyed.

- No pack. Just me. Before you ask, I saw the face of the guy who bit me, but he just let me there. He just came back a couple of mounts ago, but I managed to hide from him, somehow. I followed him back here, and that's one of the reasons I'm here right now. If you don't mind I don't want to talk about that now. – I completed once I saw Scott open his mouth – It was a very traumatic change, so I am just talking when I feel ready or when the situation needs me to. – They nodded in understand – I'm going off to bed. It was a pleasant night, but I am tired. Derek, I will fix the third room on the left for you. I will leave a few clothes there, since I stole a few of my father's clothes, which I use to sleep. They are big enough for you, I believe. Stilles, you can lend Scott a few clothe, cant you? – I asked and my cousin nodded. I looked to the werewolves in the room - He already knows everything, so any doubts just ask him, okay? – They nodded again – There is nothing but water in the refrigerator, just for you to know, which reminds me that you three are going to do grocery shop for my house tomorrow.

- What? – The three of them asked.

- What makes you think you can tell me what to do again? – Derek asked looking angry.

- Well, the fact that I left the things I have bought behind so I could help you three. – I answered. – And you can take the frown out of your face. It might scare Scott and Stilles, but it doesn't work on me, bad boy. – I said to Derek – Good night.

I made my way upstairs. Before I went to bed I fixed Derek's, Scott's and Stilles' room.

_This was a very interesting evening. And I have the feeling that the weekend will be equally interesting._

**AN: So... What you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys.**

**Huh... I just want to thanks Cooky Crumbla, for review my story. The first review, yay! :D**

**Well, this chapter things spice up a little bit... Just a little.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Girl Wolf**

**Chapter 3**

**Derek's POV**

_What the hell? _I thought sitting on the bed that Elfy girl had placed to me. The shirt she had given me was a little tight so I took it off as I went to bed, but the rest of it was okay. I haven't been exactly thrilled to have one unknown wolf here, mostly, because she didn't want to tell us the whole reason why she was here. That until Stilles explained. He told us her story. The short version, but it was enough for us to understand that she meant no mean for us. In fact, she seemed very willing to help us.

_And now you're having dirty dreams about her! A nice way to thank her!_ My conscience said sarcastically.

_Yes, but why stop? It's not like you're actually doing anything to her… I'm just thinking… _My dirt side answered. I looked at the clock in the wall of the room. 01:25 AM.

– Great. I'm talking to myself… - I said getting up. I was rather hot, and that says something, considering the fact that Beacon Hills is a cold town. I sighed, getting up and making my way downstairs, to have a glass of water. I didn't bother to put a shirt on, since hardly anybody would see me now. Not that I was ashamed of my body, actually I was quite proud of it, I'm just not the kind that shows off.

I walked in the kitchen so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't realize that someone was there until I looked up. She, apparently, thought the same that I did, because she was wearing a short – or a female boxer, I didn't actually gave much thought about the cloth itself –, that showed her large, golden thighs - and was tight enough for me to realize that she was wearing was a boxer - and tank top length her waist. She had a tattoo on her back. I couldn't see what it was. I gulped. I want to. Her red hair fell in beautiful curls down her hips. She was moving her hips while she heard B.Y.O.B.-SOAD on her IPod. _The girl has a very good taste of music._ I thought running my eyes through her body again. _I'm such a perver, drawling over a seventeen year old girl. _

She turned around. I met her ice blue eyes. She stopped in dead tracks, blushing. We just stared at each other for some time.

– Huh… Derek… - She stuttered – Huh… What are you doing here? – She asked, making sure she was looking to my face.

– I was thirst. – I said pretending I was calm - You? You don't seem thirst…

- Yeah… I'm… Huh… I…

- You're eating… - I stated, picking the scent on the air, and smiling. She blushed harder. – I though you said there was no food here…

- Damn it! Okay, don't tell the boys and I share with you… - She offered and I nodded. _I'm hungry, anyway_ – I had salami on my bag, because I always get hungry when I travel, so I always travel with food. – She confessed – But knowing Scott and Stilles, I wouldn't be able to smell it before it was over and I was hungry. – She said going back to chop it.

- Yet, it is a very selfish thing to do, don't you think? They were hungry too. – I said stealing a piece and eating. She looked at me with a thoughtful face.

- Consider it as a punishment for what they did to me tonight, then. – She said smiling.

- What did they do? – I asked, leaning in the sink by her side. I was close enough to scent her.

_She smells like chocolate and strawberries. I am a chocoholic and I love strawberries. I think how they would fit together… On her…_, my dirty side talked again.

_Remember what happened last time you let yourself get in that type of relationship, _my conscience said. I could almost see the little angel and demon sitting in my shoulders. I think I'm going to call them like that right now.

_But last time she wasn't a wolf… And you and I have to admit, she wasn't that hot. Not mention that if he had listened to his instincts he wouldn't have stayed with that psychotic project of a girl. _The demon said, and then, there was silence. _What? Does that mean that I can draw over her?_ I thought with myself. _Amazing! I am talking to myself again!_ I sighed.

- You didn't hear me, did you? – Elfy asked, raising her eyebrow, pulling me out of my own thoughts.

- Sorry. I didn't. Do you mind saying it again? – I asked smiling, for some unknown reason. _Since when I smile? What is this girl doing to me?_

- Sure. Stilles and Scott made a hard time for me, with the police. They had said to the guys inside the school that it was you hunting them down, and I had to come up with the most incredible story ever of how they had been mistaken because of fear, and blah, blah, blah. It gave me a hell of a headache. – I snorted, but she beat me on commenting it – Nice friends you have there, by the way.

- Tell me about it. – I answered. Before I could say anything else, she managed to cut her hand with the knife. Raising her hand, she swears as the blood runs down her arm. I took her hand, cleaning it with the water. I took off her bracelet to clean her pulse, she struggled about it but I didn't let her hand go. When the blood was gone, her hand was already healed, and I understood what Stilles meant by saying that she had scars because of her parents fights.

I traced the scar with my fingers, feeling my chest heavy for someone else then myself and my family, which puzzled me. I didn't say anything, though. She didn't either. I looked up, after sometime. Her face was rigid, and she had a sad look on her eyes as she stared her pulse. She closed her eyes looking tired. I cupped her cheek. That got her eyes snapped open again, with an interrogation look. I don't know what have gotten in me, but I lean in her direction, slowing, giving her time to step away. She didn't.

I gulped. She looked to me with wide eyes, but she didn't seem scared. She seems startled. I would too, but I didn't want to think about it. I covered her lips with mine. I didn't have any idea what have brought me to do that. If was the fact that she seemed hurt, the fact that she was just too close or simply because I felt myself more drowned to her than anybody else. Again, I couldn't bring myself to worry too much about it.

I started to move my lips over hers slowly, to see her reaction. She answered, hesitating, moving her lips with mine and her hands up my chest, which I shivered for. I sucked her bottom lip, and she breathed out heavily, opening her lips, granting me permission to slide my tongue inside her mouth. She did taste like strawberries and chocolate. The lip ring she had, surprising didn't bother the kiss. I felt goose bumps on my stomach as we started to massage each other's tongues, putting my arm around her waist, pulling her against me, as I buried the hand that was on her cheek on her smooth hair, bringing her head even closer to me.

There was something different about her kiss to me. It was calm, caring and slow. Passionate, but not rushed, or rude. Nothing like I've ever had before. The other girls I kissed just assumed I liked it rough, but she didn't. She made it feel special that way. I felt a warming feeling growing in my chest. _I'm actually liking her. Ever since my family died, I am actually starting to like someone. Ironic that that someone is the one I'm kissing right now._ I thought. This feeling made me happy, but also scared me a little.

I didn't have time to really think about it. Elfy grabbed my hair, massaging my scalp, pulling me closer. A sound that reminded me of a purr came out of my chest. I tighten my embrace around her, pushing her softly against the sink. Our mouths parted. I buried my head on her neck.

– I'm sorry if I crossed any lines. – I whispered after our breaths settled down.

– You did, but I don't want you to be sorry for it. – She answered with a thick British accent. I smiled. I took a deep breath, inhaling her smell, and then stepping back. We stared each other for a while in silence, surprisingly, comfortable. – Still hungry? – She asked, offering the salami. I had to bit my tongue to stop myself from tell her how hungry I was. I nodded, sitting on the table by her side.

We spent the next hour talking about silly things, like music and films, while we ate and washed the plate we used. Before we parted ways in the hall, she said:

- Thank you.

- What for? – I asked raising my eyebrow.

- Not asking. – She smiled. I couldn't help myself, so I kissed quickly, smiled and got in my room.

_Huh… You seem to find very easy to smile around her._ The demon said

_Yeah… Normally you seem to have such a hard time smiling. Now it almost seem like you're used to do it all the time. _The angel said.

_Great, now they are together against me._ I thought not actually caring about it._ I'm going to have to find a very good psychologist to tell about those two._ I smile remembering about the kiss before drifting into sleep.

**In the next morning**

I made my way downstairs after taking a shower. _Did the kiss actually happened last night or I was dreaming__?_ I thought with myself, praying for it to be truth.

Scott, Stilles and I had came in terms last night that we would meet around nine so I could drive them to the market, so they must be up already.

– Morning, Derek. – Stilles said, writing something, in the kitchen table – I'll just finish writing this note to Elfy, in case she wakes up, and we can go, okay? – He asked, and I nodded.

- Are we training today? – Scott asked drinking water.

_Are this people dehydrated? I only see them drinking water here. _The demon spoke.

_Maybe is something to do with this house… _The angel wondered. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

- Yes. You have to learn how to fight. It can be useful, not only against the Alfa. – I answered.

- I was thinking… - Stilles started, placing the note in the refrigerator door.

- More than once that prove itself to be a bad thing, but go ahead. – I interrupted.

- Hah hah. – He said sarcastically. – The ideas that have gone wrong were all Scotts, just for you to know. – He said while we made our ways out the house, towards my car. – Anyway, I was thinking. Elfy can help with the fighting thing…

- Why do you think she can help? – I asked, curious.

- Well, as she told me herself and I quote it's not like she had won two nationals of kick box and jiu-jitsu in UK, on the road, just because of her pretty face. – He answered. _I am dumbfounded…_ Said, the three parts of my conscience, together. _Well unless we agree in something…_, I thought.

- Care to tell us why she stopped with two? – Scott asked, with disbelief in his voice.

- 'Cuz she came to live here in the begin of this year, and after six months was bitten by werewolf? – Stilles answered sarcastically – If you don't believe me, try her. Challenge her into a fight, she'll kick your ass. – He finished sounding proud. _They seemed very close._

The shopping was actually a very easy thing to do. Mostly because I just waited the boys to buy the things and paid for it. They complained a bit about me not helping until I told them I would pay for everything they settled down, though I think that they, then, started to fulled two carts with everything they could think of.

The way back the Elfy's house was just as loud as the way to the supermarket. But this time I was a bit happier. _Perhaps it's because I am looking forward to see her... It's not like I don't like Scott or Stilles for that matter, but they are annoying. Scott with the whole not screaming-at-me-when-he-doesn't-understand-me-thing and Stilles with the talk-too-much-when-I'm-nervous-issue drive me insane. At the beginning I got close to them because of the whole Alfa situation, and I cared about them, I started to like them after sometime, but still feel like responsibility to be with them all the time._

_ Not with Elfy... I don't have a reason to feel responsible to her, because she figured everything on her own, and she managed to adjust her life with the change. It's hard to do that and she did it herself with a hard situation at home. It make me admirer her._

I took a few bags with the grocery and follow the boys to the kitchen, placing it on the floor. I was coming back into the house more bags when Elfy got downstairs, with a sleepy face, wet hair. I didn't know if I felt happy or disappointed by the fact that she was wearing more clothes than last night.

_I know I am disappointed… _The devil said. _Of course…_

_ I feel happy. It would be more than uncomfortable if Scott felt the desire you felt last night… Remember that it's close to the full moon, his senses are heighten… _The angel said.

_ It's not like the clothes she wears, or the lack of it, didn't helped, but after yesterday I doubt that Scott will miss the arouse our dear Derek feels when he smell her, or anything like her for the matter. _The Devil replayed. _But Scott is that thick so…_

- Hey… - She said, rubbing her eyes – Here, let me help you.

- Good morning. – I smiled. _She is just too cute like that…_ I thought giving her a few bags. I made my way back to the car to catch the lasts bags, I heard Stilles and Scott talking.

- Did Derek actually smile to my cousin?

- I think so…

- That has to mean something bad… I don't think I've ever seen him smile… I… I'm scared…

I rolled my eyes. _Seriously? They are always complaining about me not smiling, and when I do it they thinking I'm plotting something._ I put the bags at the kitchen.

– Is it true? – Elfy said, making me raise a brow – What they are saying… About you smiling?

– I believe so. Why? Are you going to tell me that I need to smile more often too? – I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed and angered.

- Not really. – She answered smiling – As a matter of fact, the fact that you don't smile so often, make the fact that you smile at me more special. – She pecked my and started to put everything in its place. I'm pretty sure I was with a goofy smile, 'cause Stilles and Scott entered the kitchen and gave me odd looks. I shot them my death glare and, at the same time, they found something else to look at. _Well, good that still work on them…_

- So, are you guys practicing today? – Elfy asked unaware of the tension in the kitchen between the men.

- Yes. Actually Stilles pointed out that you could teach Scott a few moves… - I said – He wasn't very convinced that you could… - She rose her head in a snap.

- Really? – She asked with a challenged glint on her eyes – Why, now I'll have to prove you wrong, won't I? – She smiled a vicious smile.

_'Know what? _The demon said _I like this girl…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Girl Wolf**

**Chapter 4 **

**POV Stilles **

**- ** You're such girl, Scott. – I said while I parked the car.

**- ** You say that, because your cousin didn't beat the crap out of you. – He answered – I'm all sore.

- Liar. Not even if you wanted you would be sore.

- My pride is sore. – He snapped – I lost count of how many times she knocked me out. All I can remember is the facing the ground and hearing you and Derek laugh. Thank you for the help, by the way.

- Oh, quit being such a baby, Scott. She's here. – I said when I saw every single head in the parking lot to watch her bike.

- Whoever it is, he has a good taste. – I heard Danny say to Greenberg behind us.

- She. – Scott corrected. – It's a girl… - He explained seeing their puzzled faces. Elfy parked aside my jeep, opening her jacket and taking off her helmet letting her hair fall in smooth red and pink curls down her hips. Jackson, Lydia and Allyson were, soon, gathered close to us.

- Can I put this on your jeep? – She asked pointing at the helmet. I nodded opening the car's door. She turned around to be cornered by Greenberg against the jeep.

- Why such a pretty girl as yourself is doing talking with such a loser? – Greenberg asked referring to me. I rolled my eyes.

- Huh, I don't know. He just came up to me talking about himself on third person and started to ask stupid question, you tell me. Why am I talking to you again? – Elfy asked sweetly. Except her and Greenberg, everybody laughed.

- You smell really good. – He stated after sniffing her hair. Now Elfy looked startled.

- Okay, you incoherent nonsense freak, it's called bathing. Try it. – She said pushing him off – Interesting talk. Let's try not to do it again. – She said grabbing Scott and my arms and pushed us – Take me away from this creepy guy, right now. – She demanded. Allyson laughed following us.

- Hey, wait. – Danny said, reaching us in the hall, close to her locket.

- You will not sniff my hair, will you? – Elfy asked with wide eyes, raising her eyebrow.

- What? No. You don't have to worry about that. – Danny laughed.

- Good. – She breathed out in relief – Speak it up, handsome.

- Huh… - Danny blushed – The… The bike. How did you get it? It's not on the stores for another month.

- Like bikes, huh? – She asked, restarting to walk.

- A lil' bit. Just the sportive ones. – He said walking with us.

- I have a few connections. A few favors…

- A few blackmails… - I finished.

- Now, that's just speculation…

- Are you telling me you didn't blackmailed that g…

- I never say I didn't. I just said that nobody had proves of that. – She answered laughing – Let's stop talking about my dark business, shall we? – She asked, making everybody laugh.

**Lunch Time **

**- **Come on. We are showing you were we sit… - I said as Elfy came out of the classroom. She nodded and looked over to Scott, whose hair was still wet. We started to walk over her locker.

- You had a panic attack. – Kath said, once we were alone in the hall - Why?

- I could feel every single emotion in the classroom. – Scott answered after sometime – How do you even know that? – He asked.

- I've being paying attention on you. – Elfy answered.

- Why? – Scott asked, in an indignity voice.

- Because, both, you and I heard, Allison's father telling her to break up with you and she telling him that she would think about it. And it's the full moon. With all that on you you're probably going to start to get more instinctive and having trouble thinking before acting. – She explained, putting her things on her locker. She looked at him, her accent thicker as she angrier – And make no mistake, if you try to attack someone I knock you out.

- What? – Scott asked.

- Scott, understand this: you may want to be with Allison, but you have to ask yourself if it's worth to put her and yourself in that kind of danger. You said you love her. Do you really? And if you do you should try to make sure that she is safe. If you don't, she doesn't worth put her and yourself in that sort of danger. In both ways it's better for you to stop being selfish and stay away from her, at least until you are able of controlling yourself. Because the way you are right now, you're barely able of protecting yourself, much less Allison. I can protect both me and Stiles. Can you protect Allison? – She closed the locker in an irritated sigh.

- What has got on you? – Scott asked.

- The same thing that got on you: the full moon. – She answered – And you better not test me because I'm just looking for someone to take down my anger. Can we go eat? – She asked when neither Scott nor I moved. We showed her the way to the cafeteria, bought our lunches and sat on an empty table. Soon Danny, Allison, Lydia and Jackson were sitting in front of us. They started to talk about the night in the school, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at Elfy. Something had upset her and if I had to guess, I'd say it was something to do with her parents.

- You know what I think? – Jackson started – I noticed that the key was outside the door, which, possibly, means that McCall was trying to lock us in that classroom, so he could use us as baits and runaway. – Mine, Scott and Elfy's head snapped up.

- Really? – Elfy asked and he nodded – Who asked your opinion? Have you ever considered that maybe if you got a grip and stopped acting like the most nasty person in this school, after Lydia, stopping worrying about making a hell of the life of people who threatens your big position on that stupid lacrosse team, maybe, just maybe you'd actually be happy. And people would actually have a reason to try to get to know you. – Elfy answered, growling a bit. I grabbed her hand, noting the shocked faces of everyone in the table, and whispered to her:

- I know that you are upset right now, but you are looking scarier than normal. You better have a very good excuse for have snapped like that.

- My apologies. – She said, leaning back on her chair – PMS… - The others nodded still looking a bit taken back.

- So, it were you at the school that night? – Danny asked, sounding unpleased with something. There were a few nods and the rest of the lunch was an uncomfortable silence.

**Lacrosse Practice **

- Hey, what happened? – I asked to Scott.

- What? – He asked, fixing his gloves.

- What do you mean what? Did you ask her? Did she say anything? Did she say she like me? Did she imply she like me…? – I asked, frustrated, but he cut me.

- Yes. Yes, she likes you. In fact, she is totally in you. – He answered and I cheered. _Finally! I like her since always._

We got up and went to the middle of the field. We lined up and started to dodge to make goals. Scott's turn was about to come when I asked.

– Scott, you okay, dude? – He didn't answer – Look, I know it was good news and all, but still seven hours to the full moon, okay? – He started to run towards the goal, but the blockers overthrew him. The coach started laughing. _Damn, this ain't good. _

- Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, McCall. – He kept laughing and turned to me – Who's next? Let's go! – Scott jumped up and stared at his feet – Have some problem there Blisky? – Scott was heading towards me – Yeah… Alright. You're up, big boy. Let's go! – I got ready, but Scott stopped me and took a ball, running towards the barrier. He dodged them and was about to hit Danny with his stick when… _Oh, damn it!_

**Danny's POV**

I saw McCall dodging the barrier and coming, with everything he had, towards me. He had this weird yellow glow on his eyes and he put the stick up, to hit me. I put my hands in front of my face, closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

I didn't come.

I opened my eyes to see Elfy, holding the stick on it's halfway, with her forearm. Just a second later she hit Scott twice and cracked his helmet. I heard Scott growling to her.

– You bloody prat! I told you to control yourself! – She growled louder. She took him by his shirt and yanked him towards the changing room. The professor screamed at her, but one look she gave to him, he retracted. I asked the other goalkeeper to assume my place and followed them, a little behind Stiles.

- Elfy… - Stiles called getting in the room, I quickly entered too. There was something wrong with them, since they had come back to school and it was bugging me.

- Don't move! He's shifted! – She warned him. _Shifted? _I heard a low grow behind me and turned around slowly to see, what I think is Scott, with his face, twisted and furry and completely out of place. He seemed like he was about to jump on me.

As he jumped, Elfy intercepted him, halfway and kicked him. She turned around and looked over me, her blue eyes glowing white. Scott grabbed and threw her over the lockers and cornered me on the wall. He raised his hand to claw me, but a big black wolf, with white eyes, jumped on him. The wolf held him on the ground and hit it's pawn on Scott rib cage until I heard a crack. Scott screamed and his face went back to normal. The wolf stand on it's two feet and Katherine was back on it's place, completely naked. She grabbed Scott by the shirt and pushed him to a locker and started to punch him with everything she had.

– Didn't I tell you to control your emotions? – She asked, still hitting him – Do you begin to imagine the trouble you would have cause to everyone have I not being here. Didn't I warn you that I was just looking for someone to take down my anger? – She kept hitting on him, until Stiles, shook his head and moved towards her.

- Cousin, put your clothes back on! – He said, giving her an amount of clothes.

- Are you alright? – Stilles asked me, while Elfy putted her clothes but I couldn't take my eyes from her or Scott – Oi! Danny. – Stilles slapped me slightly, making me look at him – How do you feel?

- What have just happened? – I asked once I found my voice and Elfy growled ant Scott again.

- Now we still have to explain us to another human. Stilles, the hunters and Jackson knowing wasn't enough. You bloody imbecile. – She looked at me – You come with us. Now! – She ordered and, after what I just have seen, I wasn't crazy enough to contest.


End file.
